Un peu de bonheur
by Yukichan44
Summary: La Princesse et Tina vivent dorénavant au château. La vie reprend tant bien que mal son cours... même si deux grandes tristesses privent les deux femmes d'avoir droit à un grand bonheur. Cependant la vie comporte bien des surprises... Petit OS


Trois ans étaient passés. Tina était depuis un deux ans déjà la garde du corps attitrée de la princesse. Cette dernière, à présent unique héritière du trône, recevait tous les jours plus de demandes en mariage de la part des princes des royaumes voisins. Cependant son cœur ne pouvait oublier Galahad le soldat qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Tina faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui rendre son quotidien plus joyeux. Elle avait été un sacré bouleversement dans la vie du château. Elle avait dut apprendre peu à peu les codes de cette société si étrange. Mais malgré tous ces changements dans sa vie elle avait réussi à demeurer la même.

-Rita ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans la cuisine !, s'exclama la petite voleuse en brandissant de choux à la crème.

-Tina ! C'est pour les invités de la réception de père !

-Deux choux ne vont pas leur manquer, ils en ont une montagne ! Et puis c'est le cuisinier qui me les a donné.

C'est en gloussant que les deux jeunes femmes dégustèrent les pâtisseries. La princesse pouvait vraiment dire que la vie était plus douce à présent et cela malgré la perte de son fiancé.

On rentra soudainement dans la chambre. C'était la servante en chef rattachée à la princesse. Elle ne tolérait pas les agissements de la garde du corps qu'elle trouvait honteux ! Comment le roi pouvait-il en rire ?

-Tina ! Je vous ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de chiper dans la cuisine ! À ce rythme la princesse ne rentrera plus dans aucune de ses robes !

-C'est parce que vous ne la laissez pas faire d'exercice. Faut pas toujours dire que c'est de ma faute non plus, protesta la brune.

-De l'exercice ? Une princesse ? Et si elle se blessait ?, répliqua la servante outrée.

-Bah vous la soignerez.

La petite chef était rouge tant elle était outrée. Et le pire c'est que son comportement des plus scandaleux déteignait sur la princesse ! Cette dernière partait maintenant le soir en cachette avec la voleuse. De plus, il y avait une disparition de pain fourrés chaque jour. Le cuisinier qui n'était qu'un sot ne s'en préoccupait guère. Il disait qu'il n'avait jamais constater de telle chose. Il avait probablement dut succomber lui aussi à unes des idées idiotes que pouvaient avoir la princesse ces derniers temps. La dernière fois elle désirait que l'on apporte des couvertures à des gens sans valeurs qui ne savaient même pas se trouver à manger. Soit disant qu'il faisait froid ! Et bien qu'ils rentrent chez eux ! Ça donnera un meilleur aspect aux rues de cette ville !

-De toutes façons Mademoiselle Tina, j'étais venue vous prévenir que Monsieur Cyrano de Bergerac souhaitait s'entretenir avec vous et cela de façon urgente, conclua la servante en tournant les talons.

Berge ne se trouvait pas comme à son habitude dans son garage mais on vint lui dire qu'il attendait au portail. Intriguée de ce que pouvait lui vouloir ce vieux tank, elle le rejoint.

-Suivez moi Tina, lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à une petite forêt adjacente au palais. Puis soudainement il s'arrêta.

-Voilà, maintenant c'est à vous de choisir, lui dit la machine en s'éloignant.

La brune ne comprenait pas. Elle leva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, face à elle se dressait un revenant.

-Comment peux-tu être en vie ?

-Je ne le sais pas trop moi même, lui répondit-il. Je me suis réveillé dans un royaume bien au delà de Greedom il y a environ un an et demi. Mon voyage a été long et périlleux, mais je suis là. Tu peux me tuer maintenant. De plus personne ici ne sait que je suis de retour alors personne ne t'accusera.

-Le prince Rodan est mort il y a quatre ans, lui lança-t-elle en se retournant.

-Que tu refuses ou non de me tuer, ma vie t'appartient.

-Alors part vivre loin dans les campagnes. Je ne tiens pas à m'encombrer d'un jeune homme avec un tatouage bien reconnaissable sur le front.

-Il n'est plus là, lui répondit-il gravement. Comme tu le disais le prince Rodan est mort.

Surprise elle se précipita vers lui et lui dégagea le visage. En effet, il n'y avait rien, tout juste une toute petite cicatrice.

-J'ai rencontré un docteur d'exception, lui expliqua-t-il.

Tina restait figée. Comment aurait-elle put penser qu'il survivrait ? Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et il ne respirait plus. Comment a-t-il put résister à tout ça ?

-Trouve toi un travail dans la ville. Je vais t'amener à ta nouvelle maison.

C'était une petite maison comprenant tout juste une salle de bain et une cuisine/chambre. C'était pas le palais mais il allait devoir s'en contenter.

-Rodan, ce soir ta sœur viendra te voir. Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites que la nouvelle remonte jusqu'à ton père mais je ne peux le cacher à Rita. Elle a perdu deux hommes qui lui étaient chers ce jour là, alors laisse lui en retrouver au moins un des deux.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, dit-il en baissant la tête. Mais que veux tu de moi exactement ?

-Voir comment tu vas t'en sortir. Voir ce que tu vas choisir. Au pire je me débarrasserais de toi.

L'ex prince acquiesça. Elle lui redonnait une chance de pouvoir avoir une vie dont il pourrait être fier.

Le soir arriva et comme promis elle revint avec sa protégée. La princesse fût toute émue et bien sûr voulu commencer par le dire à son père mais Rodan réussit petit à petit à la calmer et lui faire accepter les choses ainsi.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ne te maris que par amour Rita. Je ne souhaites pas apprendre que tu as offert ton corps à une personne que tu n'aimes pas.

La princesse le lui promit puis repartit. Elle reviendrait le voir. Elle reviendrait aussi souvent qu'elle le pourrait.

Tina regardait la princesse qui imaginait les caractères ridicules que pourraient avoir les hommes sur les portraits en face d'elle. Son visage semblait beaucoup plus lumineux ces derniers temps.

Mais même lorsque tout semble aller bien, une tempête peut se préparer quelque part. C'est ainsi que l'on vint à accuser Tina d'avoir volé une statuette d'or. Rita répétait sans cesse que ça ne pouvait pas être elle et qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Mais le roi lui même commençait à douter.

La brune le savait bien, à cause de son passé elle allait en essuyer pas mal d'accusations comme ça. Cependant elle n'arrivait toujours pas à les supporter. Elle avait promit à la princesse après tout !

Tourmentée par sa colère et sa peine elle partit dans un bar où elle posa quatre pièces d'or sur le comptoir.

-Je veux du scotch. J'ai pas prit d'avantage alors quand vous m'avez servit ce que vous me devez vous arrêtez.

-Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr !, s'excita le barman devant une aussi bonne cliente.

Rodan revenait de sa recherche de travail à travers les rues. Ça n'était vraiment pas facile de se faire embaucher mais il ne baissait pas les bras. Sur le trottoir, une jeune femme gisait. Prit de pitié il s'approcha et la tira un peu à la lumière.

-Tina !

Elle puait l'alcool mais put quand même ouvrir les yeux à son prénom. Elle lui sourit et passa son bras autour de son coup.

-Ça aussi ça peut être sympas en fin de compte, lui répondit-elle.

Il la ramena dans la petite maison et la lava. À peine sortit-elle de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une simple chemise d'homme, elle bu de l'eau puis se coucha dans le lit.

Rodan la regardait en soupirant. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il la borda et arrangea ses cheveux pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênée.

-Viens là, toi, l'ordonna-t-elle en le tirant par la chemise.

-Tina, es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Que ce n'est pas à cause de l'alcool ?, se méfia-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa en guise de réponse puis entoura ses jambes autour de lui. Il s'allongea doucement à côté d'elle en l'embrassant à son tour. La jeune femme impétueuse ne lui avait jamais déplus, mais il ne s'était jamais laisser l'opportunité de penser à elle de cette façon, et encore moins depuis qu'il savait qu'il était celui qui avait tué ses parents.

Tina qui avait besoin de réconfort, s'accrochait à lui et tirait sur ses vêtements pour qu'ils disparaissent au plus vite.

-Doucement, essaya-t-il de la calmer.

À agir de cette façon elle aurait excité n'importe quel homme, lui ne voulait pas se permettre d'agir n'importe comment. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal à cause d'une perte de contrôle. De plus, le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience.

Impatiente, elle attrapa ce qu'elle désirait, arrachant un sursaut de surprise à son partenaire, et le mit là où elle le désirait. Elle se mit ensuite sur lui et bougea comme ses envies le lui dictaient. Sous elle, Rodan s'accrochait aux draps et gémissait le moins qu'il le pouvait. Depuis quand une femme pouvait donner autant de plaisir ? Depuis quand pouvaient-elles faire cela ? Il vint rapidement mais la jeune femme n'en avait pas eu assez. Il la serra contre lui et l'allongea.

Ils s'enlacèrent jusqu'au petit matin l'un contre l'autre.

Avant que Tina reparte au château, elle l'embrassa sur la joue pendant son sommeil.

Si elle n'avait pas été saoule ce soir là, il ne se serait très probablement rien produit. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à avoir ce genre de relation avec ce jeune homme ''tout neuf'' qu'elle avait créé. Cependant ce genre de choses se reproduisit au fil des jours. Tina venait le retrouver lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais aussi juste des fois par envie.

-Tina tu sors trop souvent boire !, déplora la princesse.

-Mais non, répéta cette dernière une énième fois à la princesse.

-Alors que fais-tu donc à sortir si souvent ces derniers temps ?

-Mais rien !, rouspéta l'ex voleuse.

Une nuit où la princesse n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle aperçu une ombre quitter le château. Étant sûre de l'identité de la fuillarde, elle la suivit. Elle la vit rentrer dans une petite maison qu'elle reconnu rapidement pour y être entrée à plusieurs reprises.

Que pouvait conduire son amie à cacher ses visites à son frère ? Rodan aurait-il des soucis ? Essayerait-elle de le faire chanter ? Non ça ne ressemblait pas à Tina.. Mais en même temps c'était lui qui avait tué ses parents.. Que penser ? Que faire ?

Elle regarda discrètement par une fente entre les volets. Ce qu'elle vit la rendit toute rouge. Son amie était assise sur la table dans les bras de son frère qui était torse nu. Ils s'embrassaient avec tant de passion qu'elle ne savait pas, elle, sage petite princesse naïve, que ça pouvait être possible.

Le jeune homme sembla murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme et elle lui sourit.

-Félicitation !, put entendre la princesse. Apprenti boulanger c'est parfait ça !

Rita se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir doutée de son amie, mais si heureuse de savoir que tout allait si bien et ça même dans son dos.

Si seulement Galahad pouvait être auprès d'elle. Si seulement elle pouvait encore le serrer dans ses bras. La petite princesse au cœur gros soupira. Non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça, se ressaisit-elle. Elle le savait parfaitement et s'en empêchait la plupart du temps, mais quelque fois elle avait un très forte envie de pleurer et de hurler son nom. Existerait-il un homme qui puisse apaiser un peu sa douleur ? Elle ne le savait pas. Cependant elle savait bien une chose : ces petits princes imbus de leurs sangs ne le pourraient jamais.

-Tina ? Que penses tu de cette robe ?

-Tu as trouvé un prince qui te conviens ?, interrogea l'ex voleuse.

-Non, pas encore.

-Alors pourquoi tu me demande mon avis sur une robe de mariage Rita ?

-Oh pour rien pour rien, répondit la princesse. On ne sait jamais.

-Rita ?

-Pardonne moi, lâcha enfin la princesse en regardant le sol. Je t'ai suivie hier soir. Je suis heureuse que tu.. vous..

-J'ai compris ! J'ai compris !

Les deux jeunes femmes pouffèrent et rosirent ensemble.

-Alors ? Ta recherche du prince idéal ? Ça avance ?, demanda Tina.

-Non, pas vraiment. Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me décider avec des bous de papiers ?

-Je comprends, souffla la brune.

-Mais je sais comment je veux qu'il m'embrasse, bredouilla la princesse.

Tina comprit très très rapidement à quoi elle faisait allusion et devint rouge tomate.

-Peut être que tu trouveras cet homme là plus vite que tu ne le penses, soupira Tina. Ce n'est pas comme si l'amour prévenait ses victimes.


End file.
